Lelouch's Modeling Adventure
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch tries to win a model contest, but things become chaotic.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by Sunrise and is based on a manga.

Lelouch Lamperouge danced home. He tap danced to C. C. and said, "I have news of the highest level of excellency."

C. C. sighed and asked, "What's the news?"

Lelouch stood around with a smug smile on his face and his hands on hips. He proudly said, "I'm going to be in a modeling contest." Lelouch looked at C. C. and could tell that she was lacking in the excitement department. He asked, "Why aren't you doing victory dances and giving me congratulatory kisses?"

C. C. folded her arms and said, "I recommend skipping the modeling contest."

Lelouch tried to look offended while asking, "Why are you suggesting such a bad thing?"

C. C. said, "No offense honey, but you take contests seriously. When you lose you freak out and when you win you do victory dances all over the place."

Lelouch replied, "I've become a lot more mature in recent months."

C. C. shook her head and said, "I'm afraid that's not true."

Lelouch replied, "The modeling contest has a great prize for the winner."

C. C. asked, "What is it?"

Lelouch answered, "The winner gets declared hottest guy in the country and gets to be on magazines and stuff."

C. C. asked, "Haven't you been trying to avoid getting media attention so your enemies don't come after you."

Lelouch answered, "Yes, but it's worth risking my safety to win the contest."

C. C. replied, "No offense, but that's a foolish choice."

Lelouch responded, "I make smart choices all the time. I'm considered to be one of the smartest people in the country."

C. C. replied, "Yeah right."

Lelouch tried to look brave while saying, "I'm not going to skip out on the contest."

C. C. didn't want to hurt Lelouch's feelings so she hugged him and said, "I wish you luck."

Lelouch asked, "Do you think that I'll win?"

C. C. blushed and replied, "You're the hottest person that I've ever seen."

The next day Lelouch went to the modeling company. He danced around the place. He accidentally bumped the secretaries' desk to the ground. He tried to put the desk back up, but he accidentally threw the desk at the fish tank. The desk broke in half.

The secretary came by and put the fish in the spare fish tank. She said, "How dare you break my desk."

Lelouch replied, "I'm sorry about that."

The secretary frowned at Lelouch and asked, "Who are you?"

Lelouch proudly answered, "I'm Lelouch Lamperouge, the hottest model of all time."

The secretary said, "I'll tell the boss about your extremely chaotic behavior." She walked away.

Lelouch sat down on one of the waiting room's chairs. He got bored so he started throwing the other chairs across the room. The chairs got broken in half.

The boss of the model company walked by and saw several dozen broken chairs on the ground. He angrily asked, "What the heck is going on?"

Lelouch answered, "I was bored so I was playing around with the chairs."

The boss said, "Lets go for a short walk."

Lelouch replied, "Okay."

Lelouch and the boss started walking around the hallway. The boss said, "You have the potential to win this contest. You have that type of bad boy personality that girls find appealing and guys find cool. You would be an easy winner if it wasn't for your dumb slapstick."

Lelouch replied, "Come on dude. You can't judge my attractiveness on how clumsy I am."

The boss said, "You may be a loopy weirdo, but you're one of the top two choices. Lets go to the modeling room so you can meet your rival."

Lelouch replied, "Okay."

Lelouch and the boss went into the room. Lelouch was upset to see that his modeling rival was Prince Schneizel. Schneizel had been one of the most prominent members of Lelouch's rouges gallery for a long time. Lelouch sure was upset about Schneizel trying to upstage him in the modeling show.

Lelouch walked up to Schneizel and asked, "What are you up to?"

Schneizel politely stuck out his hand and said, "Greetings Lelouch. It's a treat to see you again." Lelouch wiped his nose on Schneizel's hand. Schneizel used one of the handkerchiefs out of his jacket to get rid of the grossness.

Lelouch said, "I'm planning on winning the modeling contest."

Schneizel replied, "Then you're wasting your time getting ready for an event that won't happen."

A female photographer walked up to Lelouch and Schneizel and said, "I hope that you guys can do a lot of different expressions."

Lelouch replied, "Don't worry about me slacking off in the interesting poses department. The Tamayura girls taught me a lot about photography."

The photographer faced Lelouch and said, "Do a happy face." Lelouch did a smug smile.

The photographer said, "Prince Schneizel, it's your turn." Schneizel did a calm looking smile.

The photographer said, "Lelouch, do a heroic pose." Lelouch tried to a heroic looking kick, but he accidentally kicked the camera into a wall. The camera got broken apart.

The photographer got out a spare camera and said, "Do an action pose." Lelouch tried to punch the air, but he accidentally punched the camera to the ground."

The photographer got out a third camera and said, "Stand with dignity." Lelouch put down his soda, but he accidentally spilt some of the drink on his pants. The picture looked like Lelouch had wet his pants. Schneizel chuckled.

The photographer had Lelouch and Schneizel dress up as pirates. She said, "Do a simple pirate pose."

Lelouch replied, "Okay." Lelouch accidentally dropped his pirate sword on the camera. The camera got broken.

The photographer got out a fourth camera. She had Lelouch and Schneizel dress up as Batman. Lelouch was bored so he started fiddling around with the batarang. He accidentally used it to break the camera.

The photographer got out a fifth camera. She had Lelouch and Schneizel dress up as wrestlers. Lelouch wanted to seem convincing so he started breaking things around the room. He ripped the camera in half.

A few hours later Lelouch went home. C. C. saw him and asked, "How did your modeling adventure go?"

Lelouch said, "I blew their socks off. I have a rivalry with Prince Schneizel, but I think that I'm going to win the modeling contest."

Lelouch got a call from the boss of the modeling company. Lelouch said, "Hi dude. What's going on?"

The boss replied, "I'm required to share with you the results of the modeling contest. I'm sorry kid, but you're not the winner."

Lelouch asked, "Why not?"

The boss sounded grumpy while saying, "You destroyed a desk, a dozen chairs, five cameras, and some other stuff. You cost us money you clumsy fool."

Lelouch asked, "Is Prince Schneizel the winner?"

The boss answered, "He sure is. He may be a square, but his calm charm would make us money instead of making us bankrupt."

Lelouch got off the phone and said, "I lost the contest."

C. C. replied, "I hope that you're not planning on doing a passionate rant about this."

Lelouch said, "I wanna spend the next two hours complaining about the model company's big mistake."

C. C. replied, "I'm sorry that you lost the contest, but you shouldn't feel too bad. I think you're the best looking guy in the world. Your chaotic, but kind heart upstages any other guy in my opinion."

Lelouch smiled and said, "Thank you. However, I wish that I could win a modeling contest."

C. C. handed a piece of paper that said, "Lelouch is the #1 model in Judge C. C.'s opinion." The paper had a big heart on it.

Lelouch blushed and said, "I lost the model company's contest, but I don't care anymore. I impressed the judge whose opinion I care about the most." Lelouch smiled at C. C. She made him feel like the biggest winner of all.


End file.
